1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, battery-powered tools and implements have been widely used. In general, various battery packs are used in different tools and implements.
Some battery chargers are usable for battery packs of different shapes. In one example of such battery chargers, a charge control section is of a universal type usable for various battery packs independent of battery voltages and battery capacities, and a body has a plurality of battery accommodating recesses of different shapes corresponding to the respective shapes of the battery packs. A plurality of battery accommodating recesses tend to require a large body. In another example, a body has a single battery accommodating recess and a plurality of adapters are prepared for matching different battery packs to the recess. A plurality of adapters tend to cause the use of the battery charger to be complicated.